Dave's Scary Tale
'''Dave's Scary Tale '''is the twenty-first episode of the fourth season. Plot Dave is a cheery BR Class 11 that came from the Other Railway. On his first day, Diesel 10 tried to make him hate steam engines, but Dave wasn't convinced. Dave has a secret that he never shared with any of the engines. One day, Dave and Norman were shunting in Knapford Yards. Norman was impatient with Dave; "Come on, shunt like a proper engine!" he growled. Dave said nothing; he was thinking of the old days, back on the Other Railway. Norman groaned. "Stop daydreaming!" "Oh, uh, what was that? Uh, I wasn't dreaming." said Dave. Norman laughed. "Sure you weren't..." and raced away. Dave sighed. Later, Sidney arrived at the shunting yards to shunt Diesel's 10 goods train. "Hurry up, Twinkle Toes!" shouted Diesel 10 and he snapped Pincy crossly. Sidney gulped. "Coming, coming!" Dave watched. "You mustn't be like that, Diesel 10. Sidney's young yet." Diesel 10 edged towards Dave. "Knock it off, you steam engine lover!" Dave sighed and scurried away towards the Dieselworks. At the Dieselworks, Den and Dart were talking to BoCo when Dave arrived. "I just thought I'd drop in." he said. "Hello, Dave! What's going on? You look a bit weathered!" said BoCo. "Well, you know how I've kept a secret all of these years?" "Yes." "Well, I'd thought I would be best to just let it out." "Go right ahead!" said Den. "What he means is, you can start." said Dart. So Dave did. "Back on the Other Railway, I was... was.. not exactly nice to steam engines." The Diesels gasped. "Really?! How did you snap out of it?" asked BoCo. "Well... One day while I was shunting in the yard, I saw Diesel 10. You see, he was on the Other Railway too; he was sent away for being naughty. And he snapped Pinchy at a little tank engine. I never got to know him. I don't even know his name! Diesel 10 didn't want to scrap the little thing, just scare it. And then...." "Go on." said the Diesels. "Well, Pinchy grapped the funnel of the engine. Diesel 10 tugged and pulled at it, and soon... The funnel was out." BoCo gasped. "What a horrible thing to do! Thank goodness it didn't do him any harm." "Exactly, BoCo. But the little engine was so scared he raced off like a rocket. I never saw him after that. I think he got sold to a railway in Wales." Unknown to the engines, Diesel 10 had overheard. "So, you think you can get me sent away for good, do you? Not a chance!" "I wasn't trying to do anything, Diesel 10!" "Fine, but I'm watching you." and Diesel 10 slid back into his shed. "But how did you get so nice?" asked Den. "What he means is, how'd become friends with the steam engines?" asked Dart. "Well, I felt sorry for the little fella, and I've viewed steam engines as equal to Diesels ever since then." finished Dave. The engines were amazed. "Well then. Let's hope you'll keep on being nice." said BoCo. Dave smiled. "It felt good to let it all out. Good-bye!" and Dave scurried away, to fill his affiliation's elsewhere. Characters *BoCo *Diesel 10 *Den *Dart *Sidney *Norman *Dave Category:Season 4 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes